So Far
by plotweaver
Summary: With the baby on the way, Kristoff searches for a way to ease Anna's pregnancy pains. But what happens when he's halfway up the mountain and she goes into labor?


**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoy this! It's the first thing that I've written for this fandom. It's been bouncing around in my head for a couple of days, but it finally got itself out today!

* * *

"She says it's not that painful, but every time I look away she scrunches up her face."

"It's normal to be uncomfortable during this stage of the pregnan-"

"But isn't there something you could do about it?" Kristoff clenched his mitten-covered hands. Grandpa and Bulda weren't being much help. He practically swam his way through piles of snow to get to them and they're supposed "wisdom," and, for the past ten minutes as he explained why he needed their help so desperately, why Anna clearly wasn't telling him just how much pain the pregnancy put her in, they only watched him with small smiles on their faces and offered placating sentences that they would to a child: "It will be okay." "She will be fine." "It's normal."

Reindeer poop. All of it.

He would have brought Anna to the trolls himself had it been any other season, but there was no way that he would take her and the baby out in the cold for such a long journey. Not while he still had nightmares of her frozen forever, wrapped in agony and ice.

Kristoff left her while she slept. He placed his hand gently on the perfect curve of her belly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back before you wake up," he whispered.

Now he wasn't so sure. The trolls were being more difficult than he thought they'd be. He heard them whisper things like, "Typical dad-to-be," and "He's still hilarious when he gets nervous." Even Sven was shaking his head at him.

"Grandpa, I'm serious! I need you to come back with me and make sure she's okay."

"Kristoff, she sounds like she is experiencing normal pregnancy symptoms. There really is nothing to wor-"

A small, but powerful, gust of wind whistled past Kristoff's face, rustling the hair sticking out of his cap. It curled around one of the trolls and spiraled to the ground where it kicked up more and more snow until a plump little body was formed out of the white debris.

"Kristoff!" Olaf yelled.

"Olaf?"

"I don't have much time. Elsa figured out how to send me on wind currents," Olaf said. "They need me to tell you, the baby is coming. Now."

Despite the chill Olaf brought across his cheeks not a moment earlier, Kristoff felt his face grow hot. Uncomfortably hot. His armpits itched.

"Now?"

All of a sudden, Sven's antlers were supporting him, though Kristoff couldn't remember his knees giving out.

"B-but it's only been seven months!" Kristoff sputtered.

"Elsa says it's happening too fast. You gotta get down here! Anna needs-"

The wind picked up again, taking Olaf and his words with it. In the frozen silence left behind, the trolls stared at Kristoff's trembling frame.

"Go! Go, dear! We'll catch up!" Bulda finally said.

Her words spurring him to action, Kristoff immediately started to stumble through the snow as fast as he could, half-falling down the mountain. He made it about fifty yards before Sven's antlers scooped him up, reminding him that the reindeer was much faster. Kristoff glanced backward and saw that the trolls were following, most rolling in the path already made in the snow by Sven's large strides.

"Come on, buddy. Faster!" He urged. The trees were whizzing past, and still it was too slow.

For one wild moment, Kristoff wondered how many times he had rushed down this very incline for Anna's sake. To get her to Hans, to save her from the storm; it seemed like every time he climbed this mountain lately, she found herself in trouble at the bottom of it.

"I'm never going up this mountain again," he swore as he urged Sven to go faster, _faster._

Except that this time, he got her into this trouble. He got her into this mess. Sure, she seemed to enjoy it just as much as he did, but he could never live with himself if something happened to Anna because of the state he put her in.

Kristoff felt his hands tremble in their mittens as he clenched Sven's reins tighter and tighter. The cold, night air whipped his face raw, but he didn't care.

"Please, please, _please," _became his mantra as the trees thinned and they began to pass the few houses on the outskirts of Arendelle.

He didn't know who he was pleading with – Anna, to stay alive, God, to keep her that way, or the baby, to not hurt its Mama – but he kept saying it and saying it.

Finally, the sound of hooves against cobblestones rang in Kristoff's ears. Sven leapt over a small child and tore through a fruit stand, but Kristoff barely noticed. His eyes were locked on the open castle gates, straight ahead.

One hundred yards ahead, fifty, then ten. Kristoff leapt off Sven as soon as they made it in, not bothering to wait for him to stop.

"Where is she?" Kristoff didn't mean for his voice to come out so desperate, so pleading, but there was no time to be embarrassed.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Anna is currently in her bedchamber. I can escort you-"

Kristoff had already made his way halfway up the nearest staircase by the time the guard stopped talking. He tore through hallway after hallway. _Why _did a castle need this many rooms?

Three turns away from their chambers he started to hear her cries.

Anna was in pain.

He put on a burst of speed, and still it wasn't fast enough to satisfy him.

"Kristoff!" he heard her yell. "Where is Kristoff? I'm gonna kill him!"

Kristoff nearly stopped short, but his feet, so focused on running, carried him on. He burst through the doors.

"Anna!"

She lay there, looking tiny in their enormous bed. The sheets were bunched up in her hands. His eyes found her face and he watched as several emotions warred with each other in her expression. Fear. Relief. Happiness. And then, fury.

"Why, Kristoff? _Why did you leave?_ Where could you have possibly needed to go that you had to leave in the middle of the night that our baby decided to come on?"

She shifted, and it took him a second to realize that she was trying to get up. Trying to get to him. No doubt so she could chastise him from a closer distance. Anna wobbled as she tried to push herself up to the side of the bed. He sprinted to her then and put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back into the pillows.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had known…"

"You're gonna pay for this," she said, but her lip quivered, and he knew then that she wasn't entirely serious. She held up the façade for a moment longer before letting out a tiny sob and smile.

She yanked him down to her by the collar and kissed him.

She broke away from the kiss with a small yelp and clutched her stomach.

Kristoff clambered onto the bed, yanking off his mittens with his teeth. He gathered Anna up into his arms and hovered his hand an inch over her body, unsure of where it was safe to touch her.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

"The baby's coming very fast," Elsa's voice came from a few feet away. He hadn't even known that she was in the room. All of his attention had been on Anna. "It's not exactly healthy, but it's not the worst thing either. I sent for the midwife the same time that I sent for you, but since we weren't expecting the baby this soon, she's nowhere near the castle."

"Not an issue, dear!" Bulda said from the doorway. Kristoff looked up. His family was rolling in; they had finally caught up with him. The younger ones started to whisper and giggle and ask where the baby was. Kristoff tensed.

Elsa must have sensed this, because she chose that moment to usher the trolls out of the room and down the hall. "Come on," she said. "They're in good hands now."

Only Bulda and Grandpa stayed. They rolled closer to the bed.

"Let's get started," Bulda said.

Kristoff looked down at Anna's face, the sweat beginning to bead on her forehead.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" She managed a tight smile. "You're here. Now I can do anything."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Please let me know what you think. Yes, this is intended to be just a one-shot.

Any comments or anything really is appreciated. It takes two seconds, but it keeps me happier for so much longer than that :-)


End file.
